hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Man
Isle Of Man Basics Isle of Man is a small island between Great Britain and Ireland, in the Irish Sea. His human name is Brian D. Kirkland, and his human age is only 17. The place itself is a "Self-Governing British Crown Dependency." He is one of the youngest brothers, and is twins with the Isle of Skye, his sister. His birthday is on March 12, and he was established in 1765, but his history dates MUCH earlier. Personality and Interests Brian is very sweet to most, and introverted, not talking to many other personifications, other then Ireland, Isle of Skye, and rarely England. He is absolutely terrified of Scotland. Mostly by how scary he looks and the fact he's so intimidating in general. Brian is the type to get very mad, but not show it. Also, he can be passive aggressive too at times, and will sometimes blurt out random things at random times. This just makes him even stranger though. He has a lot of interests actually. One, he loves motorcycles and motorcycle races! He has a very famous races every year, and he loves watching and sometimes even participating in them. Brian has a motorcycle and often rides it. Another thing he loves is the Manx Loaghtan sheep. They are a rare species of sheep, that were used by Vikings way long ago. Now they are only found on the Isle of Man. Brian has a pet one named Eónan, and he also has a pet Manx cat he named Art. Both of them are just pets, and represent nothing. Appearance Brian has orange like hair, that parts on the left when facing him. He has green eyes, just like England's. Usually he wears a white button up shirt, red vest, and a leather jacket sometimes. The leather jacket is a touch when he rides his motorcycle. He is only 5'5, so he is sometimes teased about that, but just ignores it. When casual though, he loves sweaters. Relationships Brian has 4 blood-related brothers, England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. Along with 1 sister, Isle of Skye. He is also related to lots of other countries, but much farther off. His sexuality is Homosexual, but an Aromantic. He has never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and probably never will...Rip. Extra Notes! *I have role played this character, and I'm free to rp him in certain sites. *Isle Of Skye is my best friends oc, NOT mine! And Isle Of Skye is part of Scotland if you were curious. *I tried to not make him a Gary Stue, but I'm free to suggestions if you think so. *I'm aware there's other Isle of Man ocs, but like...All are females, and I think we need a dude. That's coming from a female lol *I'm not open for other edits from people, unless given permission, or if you truly think it's vital. Screenshot 2020-01-29-21-00-24 kindlephoto-1127092948.png|Chibi Isle Of Man (Made On Picrew) Screenshot_2020-01-23-16-24-50_kindlephoto-795126163.png Screenshot_2020-01-29-20-52-37_kindlephoto-1126728863.png|Skye and Isle Of Man 188px-Flag_of_the_Isle_of_Mann.png|Flag Of Isle Of Man Category:Europe Category:Kirkland Category:Hetalia Category:OC Category:Male Characters